


Potions in Ten

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental sex, humor, random cockslapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions in Ten

 

  
"Oh yeah. Just like that, Hermione. God, yeah." Ron had slipped inside her tight little arse so easily tonight. It was so much _easier_ than usual! Ron started pumping, holding her...muscular?...hips hard.

"Mmm," Harry whined, pressing back into Dean's fuck. "Did you get shorter and thicker? Jesus..."

"Um...what?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, Hermione? Is this some kind of new...p-polyjuice accident?" Ron squeaked, stilling inside...well, the arse.

"Mmm," Harry purred, pressing back into Ron's crotch. "Slap my cock like you love to, baby. You know you want to."

"Holy fucking hell!" Ron exclaimed. His second instinct was to pull his cock out of Harry's arse, like, yesterday. His first instinct...wasn't.

Harry stretched, waking finally. "Ron?" he asked, blearily. "Are you in my butt or am I having a nightmare."

Ron squeaked again, "I'm in."

Harry made an impatient noise. "I thought you were Dean."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Are you going to finish?"

"Mate, I don't even know how I began. Begun."

"Began."

"Right."

"Well?" Harry pushed his arse back once in protest of Ron's stillness.

"Yeah, okay. Sort of in it now, aren't we?"

"Mmm hmm."

"All right then."

"Don't forget to slap it."

"Uh, okay?" Ron took one experimental thrust, found his cock to find Harry's arse more than satisfactory, and then thrust again (though he grimaced the whole time).

"Slap it," Harry grumbled.

"All right, already! Merlin!" Ron groused. He reached around and slapped Harry's cock hard, and Harry's arse clenched around him like "Fucking perfection, mate!" Ron cried.

"Good, now shut up and go. We've got Potions in ten minutes."

"Right," Ron said determinedly. Then he fucked Harry's butt for all he was worth.  



End file.
